User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/2015 Film Hurt Heal
I was told to make this. I haven't made one of these in a long time. I know most people do it so that you have to wait 24 hours before you can vote again. I do things a bit different. You can vote once a day and the day is defined by Wikia's clock which, by now, all of you should be familiar with. It's based on Co-ordinated Universal Time (UTC) and you can all view it by going to your Contributions page, (Actually, I realize many of you have changed your preferences so that your controbution pages will not show UTC. I recommend you change that, because Wikia does its daily edit count by UTC.) You can all double hurt, double heal, or hurt and heal once per day. Or you can heal one and heal a different one. Or Hurt one and hurt another one. Living Films *Kingsman: The Secret Service - 4 HP *Furious 7 - 7 HP *Avengers: Age Of Ultron - 11 HP *Inside Out - 14 HP *Ant-Man - 4 HP *The Martian - 4 HP *Bridge Of Spies - 7 HP *The Good Dinosaur - 2 HP *Star Wars: The Force Awakens - 7 HP Canceled (Dead) Films First Quarter Pan (Panned by critics), killed by Silent Mocker on January 7th Pixels (low resolution), killed by NightFalcon on January 9th Minions (Came up short), killed by Baby GG on January 10th Fantastic Four (Met their Doom), killed by NightFalcon on January 10th Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 (ran over by milk truck), killed by AttackEyebrows on January 12th Fifty Shades of Grey (got it's ass whipped), killed by Attackeyebrows on January 18th Pitch Perfect 2 (off pitch), killed by NathanxDrake on January 19th Daddy's Home (neutered), killed by NathanxDrake on January 22nd Ted 2 (stuffed and mounted), killed by Bantha on January 27th The Perfect Guy (screw loose), killed by Baby GG on January 31st In the Heart of the Sea, killed by Dragon on February 2nd. Hot Pursuit (cold case), killed by Wonder Pikachu on February 9th. War Room (lost the faith), killed by Night Falcon on February 11th, Second Quarter Insurgent, killed by Gravityman on February 13th Sinister 2 (death pun), killed by Voice on February 14th The Boy Next Door, killed by Night Falcon on February 15th Home (less), killed by Brandon Service on February 24th Krampus (globally banned), killed by Leandro on February 24th Taken (Taken down), killed by Silent Mocker on February 28th Project Almanac (out of time), killed by Dragon on February 28th San Andreas (not what it's cracked up to be), by Killerface on March 10th. The Longest Ride (full of bull), by Legion on March 14th. Hotel Transylvania 2, by Killer on March 15th Burnt (burnt), by Killer on March 18th Maze Runner: The Scorch Tirals, by Nightfalcon on March 19th. Unbroken (Ununbroken), by Killer on March 19th Third Quarter Spongebob: Sponge Out of Water (too many holes), by Killer on March 19th A Walk In The Woods, by Killer on March 20th Cinderella, by Voice on March 23rd Chappie, by Night on March 25th Focus, by Killer on March 26th Age of Adeline, by Killer on March 31st Spy by Killer on April 1st Tomorrowland by Killer on April 2nd Terminator Genisys (Revalatyns) by Max on April 9th The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 by Killerface on April 9th Spectre by Killerface on April 10th Goosebumps by Killerface on April 14th Mission Impossible - Rouge Nation by Legion on April 23rd Final Quarter American Sniper (boom, headshot) by Baby GG on April 28th Jurassic World (extinction) by Max on April 30th Straight Outta Compton (knocked the fuck out) by Dragon on April 30th The Peanuts by Baby GG on May 7th Last Update Heal Bridge of Spies. Hurt Good Dino by Dragon. Category:Blog posts